ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha
Miscellaneous Does this NM really reflect magic, or does he just mimic it like all the other colibries? --Valle 18:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Mimic -- Firewall 22:32, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Immune to Sleep In the December 08, 08 patch they seemed to of made the bird immune to repose and sleep. As a 75 whm/blm neither Elemental Seal repose or sleep would sleep him. Tried repose 6 times and sleep twice, with elemental seal on both sleeps and 2 reposes. I have an apollo's staff and good mind gear as well. Zeath 12:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I can confirm this. We just had 2 RDMs spamming sleep on the bird to no avail. Not sure if this was intentional on SE's part. --Dashknocker 01:35, 11 December 2008 (UTC) This used to be soloable by THF/NIN with sleep bolts and a capped EVA setup, it is no longer able to be slept, solo as THF/NIN is now considerably more difficult, easily soloed with a dualboxed WHM, haste and a handful of cures makes the fight a joke. --Arivale 12:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Increased Accuracy Attempted to solo this NM on NIN/DNC. Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha's accuracy before he pops Percipient is about 33% with a good evasion set and a couple of parry/evasion merits. Pkuucha's accuracy after he pops Percipient goes up to around 85% with an extra 10 evasion thrown in from Ohat. Same for Percipient, his accuracy was over 80% from when he appeared. Not to mention I had Kurayami up on both of them full time. (Evasion setup gives 290skill and +35evasion and +19AGI also 245parryskill). They hit for about 100-130 regular and landed one critical for 234dmg. Good luck to anyone attempting to solo without sleeping one of them! Kulgan 16:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Soloed as BST95/DNC47 with NurseryNazuna - he was an absolute joke, though between the two of them they took off a surprising amount of Nazuna's HP considering she is 20 levels higher than they are. Their melee damage isn't anything special to a 95 pet - I just had no -pet dmg taken gear at all. Used a single Epsilon biscuit for 1100 HP but really didn't need to use any reward at all- Nazuna would have lived through both of them with no trouble either way - she would have ended the fight with about 1500 hp remaining. It should be noted that my BST setup after coming back to the game after a 2 year hiatus is laughable - 69-79 dmg AH axe, brutal, aurore set (I had haidate and DD gear but thought I might need the TP and evasion boost), rajas, ethereal, swift, and Boxer's mantle. I'm pretty sure virtually any job 90+ can solo this with no effort. Soloed as BST90/NIN45, used NurseryNazuna and killed Zoraal in just under 4mins. Defeated by a trio of PLD/WAR (me), SAM/NIN, WHM/BLM. Samurai built to 300tp and opened up on the bird, took it to 40% hp very quickly. PLD provoked/flashed the whole time, along with cover. No hate yet. When Percipient Zoraal Ja spawns, SAM switched to it, and worked on killing/tanking it while PLD regained hate on the bird. PLD tanked bird with turtle gear, with no real troubles. WHM occasionally dropped a Cure IV. Mamool could be slept if SAM needed shadows back up, but it wasn't really necessary with third eye available. Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha seems to have low evasion and defense, but a lot of HP. Vorpal Blade hit for 787. --Stephanox 10:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) -Stephano, Bismarck server Soloable by 90SMN/RDM, 6MP Refresh with Garuda Summoned (7 with sanction). Standard PC spam until Mamool spawns, then switch Assault to him. Stick around for another PC onto the Mamool if Garuda has enough health and run to safety. Buff yourself and wait for Garuda to go down. PC whichever enemy your new Garuda doesn't auto-attack (normally Mamool, as Colibri runs faster), Assault the Mamool, and repeat until Mamool is dead. Finish up the Colibri same as you started the fight. Stoneskin and Blink are vital to surviving the resummon, as the bird will almost always reach you before you finish casting (from the point where Garuda's HP bar first disappears). The biggest danger is a roving NM-thief who sees your pet fighting the 2 and decides to steal the unclaimed Colibri. InfamousDS 21:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Easily duo'd by a THF/NIN in eva gear and a DNC/NIN. THF is main eva tank while DNC supports. DNC takes the mamool when it pops and thf stays on the bird to keep claim on it. THF WSes on the mamool to speed up the killing. Duo'd by NIN/DNC in EVA equip and COR/NIN with RACC/RATK set up, Leaden Salute and Pluto's Staff. Duo'd down Pkuucha's HP til it spawned pet, NIN then took the Mamool while COR swung at Pkuucha to keep claim, while /ra and WS the Mamool. Once the Mamool is dead, both players kill the Pkuucha. COR keeps up NIN & SAM Rolls until Mamool is dead, then backs up and gives self BLM Roll for MAB. -- 14:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Duoed with a 75/DRG/RDM and a 75/WHM/SCH with some difficulty. No drops. (2008/10/20, Ramuh) Devinna/Motiont elme}} Can be soloed by a 75 NIN/DNC with capped/merited evasion, with good evasion gear. Suggested to build tp for waltzes & sambas before engaging although an unlucky Feather Tickle can put you in a scary situation. Very important to keep shadow's up at all times while keeping both enemies blinded, slowed, and paralyzed throughout the fight. Can be defeated by a THF/NIN and RDM/NIN Duo. Sleep Bird during Mamool spawn Duoable by DRG/RDM 75 and PLD/WAR 75 with some difficulty, sanction refresh and Chivalry merited recommended. Asri 14:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Soloable by Red Mage, Thief, and Ninja at level 75, with some difficulty. Soloed as RDM/NIN 75 - sanction refresh, relic hat, capped enfeebling merits and HQ staves etc... (probably not needed as no sleep/bind/gravity was ever resisted, not did I have any experience of resistance being built up over time). Sleep nuked the bird (though melee is certainly possible), always reapply shadows after every sleep - if the bird manages to sleep you, attack rounds are far enough apart for a whole sleep/sleep II cast. Slept and kept slept the bird when the master popped, bioII/poisonII and bind/gravity kite on the mamool worked fine (I believe he is resistant to sleep). Once mamool dead it is a done deal. No food, medicines or 2hr needed - fight (if not nuking mamool) takes about 1 hour. Lethaniol 05:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Solo'd as 75SAM/DNC using Hagun with +30evasion with some difficulty. Holding as much TP as possible and keeping meditate available for feather tickle before calling Percipient. Then using sekkanoki and 2hour needed to kill Percipient Zoraal Ja before he can become a problem, 5 weaponskills used. Percipient Zoraal Ja won't gain enough TP to firespit this way, however will axe throw as an instant ability not requiring TP. Gravity was used and helped. A 15 minute fight due to holding TP and meditate for safety. --Raikenshi ~~By Gravity, I'm assuming you mean Desperate Flourish? If not, doesn't sound like a "solo". Solo'd this as NIN/DNC a lot of times, try to enfeeble the bird at the last percentage at least ~30% doing this can prevent you from enfeebling the bird very early from the battle with the Mamool. Blind, Slow, and Para the Mamool and Bird of course. I also ate a Jack-o'-Lantern as well when the Mamool would spawn. The best way to ensure that you're safe is to break the Mamool's axe as soon as possible because it can use Rushing Stab which takes ALL of your shadows and could put you in a scary moment. Remember counting and keeping your shadows up is crucial here. Takes about at least 15mins to kill. --Warslane :*Solod by a 80BST/WHM sub didnt matter.. Too Weak (Ramorakomo Cerberus-July 7, 2010) :*Solod by a 75DNC/NIN with high evasion set. :*Soloed by 75 PLD/RDM (Hereous - March 15, 2009 - Ragnarok) :*Can be Duo'ed by two SAM/DNC w/ soboro Or trio'ed by SAM/DNC w/ Soboro SAM/NIN and WHM/BLM :*Can be Duo'ed by a DRG/BLU (mage) and a THF/NIN. Have the DRG on the bird and THF on the BST. :*Can be Duo'ed by a MNK/DNC and a RDM/WHM. :*Solod by a 77PLD/DNC --Sonicuk 13:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Note: these strategies may no longer work due to the inability to sleep. :* duoed by two bst one bst/nin one bst/whm is what we did i reccomend both /nin though we used spiders puks and a raptor once it pops mamool each bst take a mob was a rough fight gempig remora :* also duoed this bst/nin and sam/dnc when the mamool pops have bst use rampage on the mamool (so store tp on the bird) and then hit snarl so hates on courier carrie i had to use 2 rewards before mamool died gempig remora :*(January 13, 2009) - Confirmed still soloable by Thief with some difficulty after December 08, 2008 update rendered this NM unsleepable. Keep Bird and BST blinded/paralyzed. Use a max evasion set and eat sushi (after the Mamool Pops). :*Trio'ed with BST/NIN BST/WHM and DRG/SAM. (BSTs use Puks, Attercop, and Tiger pets.) Extremely easy fight just make sure that once the Mamool pops one of the BSTs puts a pet on it to take hate. The DRG then helps with Mamool but be sure to not pull hate because Seigan+Third Eye is not a reliable enough way to keep yourself alive. The other BST puts pet on bird and then fights Mamool. After Mamool is down all just switch to bird and proceed to own it :3 --Fizzycandy :*Can be defeated by a party of three characters at level 75. Soloable by a PLD/DNC with alot of dmg down gear and a joyeuse. Duoable by a Red Mage and PLD/DNC very easy with phalanx II. Soloable by Red Mage at level 75, with some difficulty ---- :*Fun solo for a skilled Dnc, easy to lose if TP moves are timed right. good tactic is to pop def food (ex-Tavnazian taco) when the colibri pops the mamool ja guy. Reraise is a good to have. :*Easily soloed on 75 NIN/ 35 DNC. Wasnt planning on fight. Only used blind and slow. Hardly touched w/ evasion gear and yonin. No food. No merits in evasion. Just happened to fight at night so the nin legs kicked in. About a 10-15min fight. --Cursus :*Soloed on 85 BLU/NIN after several failed attempts. Set MP Drainkiss, Whirl of Rage, and Regurgitation (a must), and your favorite DD spells. Diamondhide can help, and battery charge is a given. Start off by pulling the bird to he side out of AoE range of the other birds. Attack the NM, start with Disseverment (poison and damage), and fight until the bird summons his BST friend. Quickly cast Whirl of Rage to stun both mobs, switch targets to the mamool ja, and use a macro to cast regurgitation on the bird. Quickly pull the mamool ja some distance away from the bird. Open up QUICKLY on the mamool ja. If you're hurt, start with Sanguine Blade for healing (healing magic may take too long to cast if you're hurt). Then open up with CA Efflux Quad. Continuum to cut down ~half his HP. Then cycle through the rest of your DD spells until he dies. You need to kill him rather quickly, don't worry about conserving MP with him, you can MP drainkiss the bird for MP again when he's dead. You need to kill him before bind breaks on the bird. Once the mamool ja is dead, get shadows up and the bird will come to you. Just finish off the bird (he's easy on his own now), and you've just soloed Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha. I didn't get a drop unfortunately. :-( --Sabishii 01:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 75RDM/37PLD - Solo Strategy Strategy: *Melee Strategy - Minor Kiting Involved. *Significant Stats: 271 Sword Skill; 323 Attack; 462 Defence; 67+10 Vitality; 25->20% Physical Damage Reduction; +24 Accuracy (TP Build); Elvaan *Significant Equipment: +14%-18% Haste (Equipment), Water Ring (MP-15% Conserve MP+15); Mensur Epee; Genbu's Shield; Pahluwan Khazagand; Opo-Opo Necklace; Suppanomi *Significant Items: Vitality Potion; Tavnazian Taco x2 *Significant Merits: Enfeebling Magic 8/8; Sword 8/8; Crit Hit Rate 4/4; Spell Interruption Down 2/4; Bio III 3/5 *Significant Abilities: Sentinel, Shield Bash, Auto-Refresh, Chainspell (Used, Not Neccesary), Death Blossom/Vorpal Blade; Sanction (Auto-Refresh) *'Breakdown:' Melee Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha until Percipient Zoraal Ja spawns, and switch targets. Sleep Control Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha while Meleeing Percipient Zoraal Ja . While fighting the Beastmaster, pull him away (walk backwards) from the the pet to further delay it when it wakes up. Once Percipient Zoraal Ja, proceed with fighting Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha. Strategy Pros: *Was a very straightforward and comfortable fight. *Was hitting for around 80-117 Damage on both mobs with +17 from Enblizzard. *5-Point Refresh and Water Ring made MP Management effortless. *Physical Damage Build along with Defence and Bio III made both monsters melee attacks manageable. *Was able to "break" Percipient Zoraal Ja's Axe very early into the fight. *Was only resisted on Sleep I once targetting Percipient Zoraal Ja. Every other spell cast was unresisted. *Death Blossom is extremeley potent. *Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha will reflect magic, namely Sleep II. While asleep, I was able to gain significant amounts of TP through Opo-Opo Necklace until both mobs broke through Stoneskin. *Ice Spike's Paralyze is very potent. *Interrupted during Stoneskin recasts? Shield Bash and Sentinel. Strategy Cons: *Chainspell was used, but not neccesary. I planned to use Chainspell: Death Blossom -> Death Blossom: Distortion -> MB Blizzard II/III with an Icarus Wing to kill Percipient Zoraal Ja faster, but forgot to bring the Icarus Wing. *Vitality Potion didn't help much. Recieved only +7 Vitality. By no means neccesary. *Made the mistake of casting Paralyze II at the start of fight. Didn't acknowledge Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha could reflect magic. Fortunantly I had a "Flagellent's Rope" *Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha will eat food. Fortunantly, this didn't seem to increase his defence significantly, but make sure you bring a decent amount. *Did see myself get as low as 300-400 HP in one instance but it was manageable. Making this Strategy Better: *Anything that'll help you attack faster. More Haste Equipment, Multi-Hit Swords, Double Attack equipment. *More Damage Reduction Equipment. *Capped Spell Interruption Down Merits. *Poison II. *Additional Fast Cast Equipment. Only Warlock's Chapeau was used. Alternative Strategy: *Potentially, /BLU should be able to work here. No personal testimony however. Tashan The above strategy no longer works, and I think should be removed. Same goes for all of the solo strategies that invole sleeping the colibri. Can't do that now. -- Orubicon 14:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Axe Theory? I've killed Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha a lot, and today for the first time i got the Axe, but there was something unusual about the NM, when Perc. Zoraal Ja Spawned, he spawned Without his axe (normal he spawns with Axe/Shield) this time he spawned using h2h/Shield (Like he would if you broke his axe). Probably nothing more then Coincidence, but every time before this he spawned with his Axe which usually led to no drop or just earring, today he spawned without his Axe and i got Axe drop =O. Anyone else have experiences like this? Can debunk/add immediately o-o; - User:Karbuncle I just killed it, and Zoraal Ja spawned without his axe, like you mentioned but with a shield. Still got no drops, so I'm really not sure if this has anything to do with it, could be onto something but I'm not sure... no Axe or Earring for me. --Xynthios 18:31, October 08, 2010 (UTC) Update: Kill #2, Same as usual, but when Zoraal Ja spawned this time, he had an Axe and Shield and I got Axe drop. What are the change of Breaking the Zoraal Ja's Axe of Zoraal? I have a feeling that when you break Zoraal Ja's weapon the weapon won't Drop. So what are the chances that you won't break his weapon?